


Никому не спится в Вендимуре

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: …потому что Мартин храпит.
Kudos: 2





	Никому не спится в Вендимуре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Wendimoor no one sleeps…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014237) by [kimmins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins). 



Аманда пыталась уснуть. Буквально изо всех сил. Ведь она так устала от всей той сумасшедшей херни, что происходила в последние дни. Но все никак не получалось. Почему?

Потому что, Мартин, очевидно, действительно храпит настолько громко, что вполне способен мертвого разбудить.

Она не помнила, чтобы раньше он так сильно храпел. Она ночевала с Буйной Троицей парочку раз перед тем, как «Черное Крыло» прикрыло эту лавочку и они с Вогглом потратили месяцы на поиски остальных.

Конечно, когда они впятером погружались в сон, в минивене становилось несколько шумно, но то был комфортный шум. Каждый из них, так или иначе, храпел — и все звуки сливались воедино.

Воггл тихонько посапывал, из-за чего напоминал Аманде щеночка.

Кросс бесшумно вдыхал, зато выдыхал с забавным тоненьким звуком, который издает ручная игрушка-пищалка.

Гриппс храпел так же, как ее отец. Громко, но не то чтобы противно.

Храпел и Мартин. Это было не слишком-то тихое урчание, отлично вплетающееся в остальной шум. Но что бы он там ни вытворял своим носом, сейчас звук был другой. Казалось, над их логовом листья на деревьях дрожат. Она понятия не имела, как остальные умудряются под это спать. Это же абсурдно.

Гриппс отправил ее спать после того, как праздник в честь воссоединения начал понемногу сворачиваться. Она сразу же уснула, а потом, с час назад, резко проснулась, разбуженная храпом. Снова заснуть ей так и не удалось. Она уже все перепробовала.

Она пыталась как-то блокировать звук, но ничего из того, что она сделала, не помогло его заглушить. Она попыталась отодвинуться подальше от Мартина, но оказалась зажатой между ним и Вогглом и не могла сдвинуться с места. Она даже попыталась разбудить Мартина, но тот спал как тот самый мертвец, которого он мог разбудить своим храпом.

Это начинало. Сводить. Ее. С. Ума.

Когда она уже была готова проститься с рассудком, то обнаружила, что проснулся Кросс. Он лежал головой к ногам Мартина, и она могла разглядеть в темноте его лицо.

Аманда увидела, как он сердито зыркнул на Мартина прежде чем заметил, что она тоже не спит. Должно быть, он прочел в ее взгляде отчаяние, потому что ни с того ни с сего пнул Мартина в голову, чем его и разбудил.

— Перевернись, мужик. Весь мир разбудишь.

Мартин лишь буркнул, перевернулся и в то же мгновение снова уснул. Это дало Аманде шанс спастись, пока все не началось по новой. Как только она перебралась на другое место, Воггл пробормотал что-то и, так и не проснувшись, свернулся клубочком напротив Мартина. Она же предпочла свернуться клубочком рядом с Кроссом. Гриппс имел обыкновение спать сидя, и хотя она была не против умостить голову ему на колени, те уже были заняты ногами Воггла. Устроившись напротив Кросса, она прошептала:  
— Спасибо. Не думаю, что могла бы и дальше это выносить.

Он сонно улыбнулся и притянул ее поближе к себе.

— Без проблем. Мартин храпит как демон без той штуки на носу, — заметив ее растерянный взгляд, он постучал себя по переносице: — Помогает ему не храпеть так громко.

— Ты что, прикалываешься? — Аманда пыталась смеяться потише, хотя и знала, что не разбудит остальных, раз уж даже храп Мартина оказался на это не способен.

— Не-е-е-е, — протянул Кросс и широко ей улыбнулся.

И, посмеявшись вместе с Кроссом над их главарем, Аманда наконец-то уснула.


End file.
